


True Meaning of Wisdom

by Calvatron



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, but it really could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda reflects on how exactly she got to this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Meaning of Wisdom

Zelda was the embodiment of wisdom. Everyone knew that. For generations, she and the other two bearers of the Triforce had reincarnated over and over. Each time, the story was the same. A few variations, but still the same. The beast would rise to power, and she and the hero would defeat him. It had happened hundreds of times, and likely would again. These were the thoughts that passed through Zelda’s mind as she watched the sun set on Hyrule. Of course it would never truly set, as that seemed to be the eternal curse in this twisted world. It didn’t matter though. Everything was going according to plan.

Zelda’s lips curled into a cruel smile. It was odd, she thought, that even after all these centuries, all these incarnations of her and the others, that no one had ever truly stopped to wonder what Wisdom truly meant. Courage was of course straightforward, with not a lot of room for misinterpretation. Similarly, Power was largely unmistakable, especially as that was represented by a singular being through the years. Yet Wisdom was different. It had no simple definition. It was an odd concept, strangely out of place among the other two. Of course, it could mean the quiet intelligence widely associated with her and her previous iterations, but in her case at least, that only went surface-deep. No, she was not some damsel to assist the hero in his hour of need. Not in the slightest.

It had started when she was very young, just old enough to understand what her name meant. All female children in her family were named Zelda, of course, each set of parents hopeful that their child would be the next savior of the kingdom. However, in her case it was clear that she was in fact destined for greatness, her intelligence incredibly obvious to all who met her. Then came the fear. If an embodiment of Wisdom was needed, what sort of horror was on its way? More than likely, such a foe would have presented itself naturally, but whatever that may have been, it did not come to pass.

Zelda was angry. Her entire life, things had been decided for her and about her with little to no input on what she thought was best. This had always been both frustrating and she had to admit, slightly amusing. After all, how could any of these fools know better than her? As a matter of fact, why was she not in charge of everything? The world would be much simpler under her rule. And thus, a plan was formed.

It began with the problem of her parents. She could never take the throne with them alive. So they had to go. Unfortunately, she realized, she couldn’t dispose of them directly. Hyrule wouldn’t be incredibly receptive to a murderous queen. However, if she could in fact be the hero they all expected her to be, they would welcome her reign. She found her chance in an old text, detailing how the sages had banished Ganondorf to another realm. From there, it was a simple matter of shattering the barrier between the two worlds. After that, she paid a guard off to lead the king and queen into the path of Ganon’s army. Surprisingly, she had found the hardest part of the whole plan to be feigning shock at her parents’ deaths.

After that, everything fell into place quite easily. She was captured and the kingdom fell into submission. Ganon ruled through his puppet Zant, and she waited, bringing her to this moment.

Admittedly, she was more than a little worried at this point. Her entire plan revolved around a hero presenting himself to combat Ganon, and as of yet, none had appeared. She had convinced an imp, apparently a royal from the realm she had freed Ganon from, to search for him, but she had not returned. Despite this, she saw no reason to panic. Ganon waited centuries for his reign. She could wait a little longer.


End file.
